<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reliability by Donutsholic (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346744">Reliability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Donutsholic'>Donutsholic (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Donutsholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“科学事实应当是可重复的。” Enjolras接过Grantaire递过来的咖啡时，突然冒出来这么一句。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reliability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reliability: the extent to which an experiment, test, or measuring procedure yields the same results on repeated trials</p><p>*现代AU，交往前提</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“科学事实应当是是可重复的。” Enjolras接过Grantaire递过来的咖啡时，突然冒出来这么一句。</p><p>“嗯？” Grantaire已经习惯了对方先说结论的思路，等着对面金发的阿波罗补充足量咖啡因之后进一步的解释，或者激情演说，怎么都行。</p><p>出乎他意料的是，Enjolras只是沉默的喝完了他的咖啡，除了简短的道谢以外没有发表其他言论，对此Grantaire在心里耸了耸肩，觉得他八成脑子里又在构思什么不得了的计划，应该尚在雏形，从他若有所思的样子来看。</p><p>如果Grantaire偶尔抬头时会捕捉到Enjolras恰好躲开的视线，那也只是因为Enjolras思考哲学以至于有些失神，绝不会是特地在盯着他看，对吧？</p><p>离开之前，Enjolras邀请他晚上去自己的公寓，Grantaire答应了，当然的，并且努力不要在下班前的两个小时里表现的太过兴高采烈。</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>他敲了三下门之后拧开了门把，虽然Enjolras给过他钥匙，但Grantaire连自家公寓的钥匙都不记得放在哪，且只有在需要闯进Enjolras家里把他从某篇没写完的论文或是某个毫无可行性的策划（他们会为此吵架，Enjolras会声称自己的策划完全可行，而Grantaire会毫不留情的指出漏洞，甚至能为此写个报告）里拖出来，逼着他吃饭或者睡觉的时候，他才会主动的去使用这把钥匙。大部分时候，比如今天，Enjolras知道他要来，他会敲几下门作为通知，然后直接进去，反正门也不锁。</p><p>Enjolras盘腿坐在客厅的沙发上盯着电脑打字，茶几上散着打印出来的论文，听到开门声抬头看向Grantaire，抿了一下嘴算是打了招呼，合上电脑站了起来。Grantaire无法控制自己不去盯着他抿着的嘴唇中间的弧线，有时候他想不出Enjolras的嘴唇线条为什么能那么完美，而自己又是多么幸运的吻过那弧度，舔舐，品尝。</p><p>“我估计你没吃饭。” Grantaire举起自己右手拎着的纸袋，故作夸张的摆了两下。这次Enjolras的反应更接近于微笑，他接过了那个纸袋放到了餐厅的桌上，说：“那可以等。”</p><p>Enjolras拉着他走向卧室的方向，今天的Enjolras有哪里不一样，Grantaire能感觉到，但不知道原因，但当Enjolras一边吻他一边把他推倒在床上的时候，Grantaire已经放弃了任何形式的思考，只晕乎乎想着，更多。</p><p>两人的衣服胡乱的从门口堆积到床边，直到把Grantaire整个人按在柔软的床垫中间，Enjorlas才终于腾出手抽开自己的腰带，把裤子蹬到地上。两根手指带着足够的润滑伸进Grantaire的后方，一点不适也全被Enjolras落在大腿内侧的吻冲散了。手指增加到三根，不时曲起，有意无意的蹭过Grantaire的敏感点，让他忍不住扭腰迎合，催促对方进一步动作。</p><p>Enjolras从床头柜里抽出一只安全套，示意Grantaire翻身俯卧在床上。Grantaire听到身后安全套被撕开，润滑剂瓶盖打开的轻响，和一些滑腻的摩擦声，最后终于，他感觉到Enjolras的勃起抵在他的入口处。他难耐的扭动着的腰被Enjolras一把握住，然后Enjolras慢慢进入了他，并以一种可以说是温柔的力度缓慢活动。</p><p>一开始的撑开感过去了之后，Enjolras这种节奏就接近于折磨了，Grantaire不知道他是不是故意的，他能清楚的感觉到对方的勃起头部擦过他的敏感点，又被缓慢地抽出，与此同时Enjolras一只手还紧紧握着他的腰，不让他自己乱动，比如加快一点速度，另一只手在他胸前，揉捏刺激他的乳头，Grantaire没忍住一声有些挫败的呻吟，他确信听到了背后Enjolras的轻笑。他那擅长讽刺挖苦以及惹怒Enjolras的舌头此刻仿佛失灵了，他想扭过头怒视对方，而Enjolras就像是知道他想做什么，低下头去啃咬他的脖子，他的耳朵，于是他尚未出口的催促又化作一声短促的呻吟。</p><p>尽管不愿意，他还是就这么交代在了Enjolras手上，那只在胸前不安分的手不知什么时候移到了下方，握住他硬得有些发疼的勃起，再加上几次划过敏感点的逗弄，他腰一软，上半身完全趴在了床上。Enjolras抽了出来，从背后亲吻他的耳朵，然后将他翻过身来面对着自己，拨开他汗湿的头发安抚的亲了亲他的额头。</p><p>Grantaire把手伸到下方想帮Enjolras解决，被Enjolras挡开了。他张开嘴迎接Enjolras富有侵略精神的舌头，感觉到Enjolras再一次握住了他已经发泄过，尚在疲软状态的阴茎，于是稍微推了推Enjolras的肩，暂时退开这个吻：“虽然我很感激你的无私，但这么短时间内我真的没法再硬起来了，你知道的吧？”</p><p>Enjolras没有回答，又讨了一个吻之后在退开时亲了亲他的嘴角，然后再次抵上他还湿润着的入口，用征询的目光看着他。</p><p>当然了，他怎么会拒绝这个。</p><p>“来吧，当然。” Grantaire主动抬起腰，迎接Enjolras回到自己的身体里，他才刚射过的身体还有些敏感，但他们不是没做过这个，他的身体向来对Enjolras适应良好。</p><p>不同的是，Enjolras进入后没有进一步动作，依然只是顽固的要取悦他显然硬不起来的阴茎，他能感觉到Enjolras修长的手指环绕着他，拇指在顶端微微打圈，偶尔用力让他轻轻颤抖。这感觉很陌生，像是被海浪裹挟着一次次试探着要跌落边缘，Grantaire轻轻颤抖着，搂住Enjolras的脖子，手指拂过他后脑柔软卷曲的金发。</p><p>“Enj……” 他试图说什么，又在Enjolras的拇指指腹再一次抵着他顶端时倒抽了一口气，这太多了，他确信如果还能硬起来的话，他一定会的，“Enjolras，我——”</p><p>他没能成功说完这句话，因为Enjolras下半身突然开始动作，猛的抽出，然后直直的抵上了他的敏感点，Grantaire被这一下猛的激得说不出话，松松搂着Enjolras脖子的手臂用力收紧，左手的手指蜷曲在Enjolras的头发里，又怕扯疼了他，一下子又松开去抓他的肩。Enjolras抵着他的额头，让两人的呼吸交错在一起，但下半身的激烈动作还在继续，确保了每一次都撞在Grantaire的敏感点上。</p><p>Grantaire觉得自己无法承受，他不行，这太过了，他发不出声音，只茫然的张着嘴，唾液从唇角流下，两腿被Enjolras的身体分开大敞着，Enjolras在他耳边粗重的喘息，又去亲他眼角的眼泪，他这才意识到自己眼前朦胧一片，并模糊的听到自己被顶得破碎的哭叫。</p><p>“不、Enj……我、我不能……” 猛烈的快感侵袭而至，压得他喘不过气来，他觉得自己的感官仿佛被放大无数倍，顶上敏感点带来的冲击仿佛沿着他的脊椎一直传到他的发丝，Enjolras握着他阴茎的手抵着他顶端打圈，他全身肌肉都绷紧了，仿佛是要通过这种形式宣泄无法处理的过量感官，双腿在Enjolras的激烈动作中用力夹紧他的腰。</p><p>“不行、我……啊……Enj、Enjolras……” Grantaire无意识的扭动身体，想躲开Enjolras的冲撞，但Enjolras把他困得死死的，用自己整个身子把他钉牢在这张床上，Grantaire只能收紧搂着他肩膀的手指，甚至无暇分出神留意他的指甲会不会在他爱极了的这具身体上留下痕迹。</p><p>Enjolras非常专注，Grantaire很迷恋他这样专注的神情，如果他此刻不是这么如同濒死一般在过度刺激中喘息哭泣的话。他眼前发白，大脑嗡嗡一片，感觉整个世界在他面前炸裂开。</p><p>Enjolras在他耳边的喘息越来越重，随着最后一次用力挺入，Enjolras闷哼了一声，倒在他身上，鼻息喷在他的颈侧，与此同时Grantaire的阴茎抽动着，但却射不出精液，只有几股极淡极淡的水从顶端涓涓流出，滴落在床单上。</p><p>他失禁了，尽管意识到这一点，他过载的大脑也没有精力分给任何类似羞耻的情绪了，Grantaire觉得自己一下子失去了所有力气，软若无骨的躺在那，Enjolras侧身躺着把他搂进怀里，用空出来的那只手一下一下的梳理他汗湿的头发，他无意识的蹭了蹭Enjolras的手，轻哼了两句什么，然后沉沉睡去，只在意识弥留之际感觉到Enjolras凑上来又亲了亲他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>第二天早上，准确说是中午，Grantaire拆开自己前一天打包带来的三明治和牛角包，把由于被遗忘在餐厅一整晚所以有些不新鲜的生菜叶子挑出来扔掉。当然了，当Enjolras说“可以等”的时候他可没料到那意味着第二天早上——中午，当Enjolras从厨房带着一份新鲜的蔬菜沙拉回到餐桌旁时，Grantaire确保自己的语气传达出了足够多但不能说是不愉快的质询意味。</p><p>“所以昨晚那是什么？” Grantaire用叉子拨开碗里的羽衣甘蓝和苦苣，挑出一个樱桃番茄丢进嘴里，感受汁水溅在口腔里的触感。</p><p>“是个实验。” Enjolras掰开牛角包回答道。</p><p>“实验？” Grantaire扬起眉毛，“什么样的实验会包括‘让我试试今天把我的男朋友操到死，两次。’这一项？”</p><p>Enjolras看起来似乎是被他露骨的措辞惊得差点呛住，这可不是他的错，Grantaire才是那个被操了半死的人，他有权以自己想要的方式谈论他们的性生活。</p><p>“不，实验是我自己的，那只是一个……科学事实。” Enjolras放下了手中的餐盘，看上去对讨论性生活这事儿该死的严肃，天啊，他真性感，如果不是因为真的很饿（而且他知道Enjolras至少长达16小时没有吃东西了），Grantaire简直想把他拉回床上再来一次。“但科学事实应当是可重复的，可重复性是检验科学理论信度的标准之一。”</p><p>“行行好，阿波罗，说点我能听懂的。” Grantaire翻了个白眼。</p><p>Enjolras罕见的犹豫了，“我……无意中看到一篇帖子，介绍了性爱中能让对方‘超出常规’的享受到的操作方式。” 尽管Enjolras说这句话时的语气稀松平常，仿佛只是在陈述康德主义在现代医学中会有的表现，但Grantaire对他足够了解到能通过他微微粉红的耳朵看穿他真实的窘迫。</p><p>“你是说，” Grantaire放下咖啡杯，一字一句，“你看了个色情帖子，然后决定实验在我身上？”</p><p>“那不能算是色情贴，是科学理论！” Enjolras抗议，“而且我没有主动点开，是窗口弹窗自己跳出来的。” </p><p>Grantaire只是盯着他。</p><p>“我没有对我们现有的性生活感到不满意，” Enjolras叹了口气，“我只是好奇，你被过度刺激的时候会有什么反应，好吧，安全范围内的过度刺激。”</p><p>“现在你知道了，多洗一条床单。” Grantaire用手指抹去Enjolras嘴角沾上的咖啡渍，挑衅似的用舌头舔去。</p><p>“不管怎么说，值得一试。” Enjolras耸了耸肩，他嘴角的弧度让Grantaire很想吻他，于是他这么做了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇文的灵感是我的室友给我讲她看了一个贴子，帖子是教攻如何把受搞到爽失禁（爽升天）的，她给我讲得太细了以至于我脑子里全是黄色，都怪我室友<br/>没啥文采，就是搞黄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>